Freelancer
They are often called jack of all trades, master of none, but sometime are better at copying the trades they learn than others. It is these that are far less common and far more dangerous. 'Role: '''Variable '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d6. If the Freelancer buys 3/4 B.A.B., this goes up to d8. If the Freelancer buys Full B.A.B., this goes up to d10. '''B.A.B.: '''Freelancer starts with 1/2 BAB, this increases to 3/4 with 5 JP, and Full with an extra 15 JP. '''Saving Throws: '''They start with 1 good saving throw of their choice. This increases to 2 good saving throws for 5 JP, and 3 good saving throws for an extra 15 JP. '''Starting Wealth: 1'd6 x 10g. They can increase this by 1d6 for 1 JP, to a maximum of 10d6. '''Favored Class Bonus: '''The Freelancer can spec 5 Stat Points in any way they want. Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Freelancer starts with proficiency with Simple Weapons. They can get Light Martial Weapons proficiency for 3 JP. They can get Heavy Martial Weapons proficiency for an extra 6 JP. They can get Light Firearms proficiency for 3 JP. They can get Heavy Firearms proficiency for an extra 6 JP. They can get Exotic Weapons proficiency for 6 JP. They can get Siege Weapons proficiency for 15 JP. They can get Light Armor proficiency for 2 JP. They can get Medium Armor proficiency for an extra 4 JP. They can get Heavy Armor proficiency for an extra 6 JP. They can get Shields (but not tower shields) proficiency for 2 JP. They can get Tower Shields proficiency for an extra 2 JP. These must be selected at Level 1 and cannot be chosen after. Job Points The Freelancer is all about building on varied experiences. They gain Job Points (JP) that they can use to buy extraordinary, Spell-Like, or Supernatural abilities from other classes. They must meet all requirements of the ability; like level, alignment, and race, to choose the ability. They start with 60 JP at 1st Level, and gain an additional 30 JP every level thereafter. They can only spend their JP the moment they level up, but may choose to store some JP to use next level. When it comes to Spellcasting, they must choose a class's Spell List to draw from. They can select multiple for additional cost) The cost of all abilities are listed below: Ex, Sp, Su, Ps, and Te abilities that do not improve by level (such as Berserker's Fast Movement) cost 10 JP. Ex, Sp, Su, Ps, and Te abilities that do improve by level (such as Rogue's Sneak Attack) cost 20 JP. Each time the ability is improved, the Freelancer must spend 10 JP. Animal Companions, Spirit Animals, Espers, and Drones count for this, but Familiars count as a Feat and are not included. Here is a link to a page that lists all abilities that improve by level, and when they improve Bonus Feats cost 10 JP. 1/2 Spellcasting (Antipaladin, Bloodrager, Paladin, Ranger) goes up to Tier 4. This costs 10 JP to unlock, and costs an additional 10 JP each time a new Spell Tier is unlocked. They gain the Spell List, Spells Known, and Spells Per Day of the class they choose. This only can be chosen at 4th Level or higher. 3/4 Spellcasting (Alchemist, Archknight, Artisan, Bard, Skald, Slayer, Summoner, Templar, Trickster) goes up to Tier 6. This costs 15 JP to unlock, and costs an additional 10 JP each time a new Spell Tier is unlocked. They gain the Spell List, Spells Known, and Spells Per Day of the class they choose. Full Spellcasting (Cleric, Druid, Mage, Oracle, Wizard, Witch) goes up to Tier 9. This costs 20 JP to unlock, and costs an additional 10 JP each time a new Spell Tier is unlocked. All Mastery abilities (20th Level) cost 20 JP. Restrictions * Cannot Multiclass * They cannot use the spells Known from one class to cast magic for another class. * Must qualify for class or archetype you take abilities from. * Must meet level requirements for ability. * May only have 1 pet ability (Animal Companion, Familiar, Drone, Esper, Spirit Animal). * May only have 1 precision-based attack (Sneak Attack, Leaping Strike). * May only have 1 Mastery ability. * Any abilities with level improvements, or spells that go up in level, must be paid each time you would gain improvements.. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited